coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9344 (4th January 2018)
Plot After an enquiry from Phelan, Sally confirms that the mill development has been green-lit. Tyrone speaks up for Chesney to Sinead, saying he's crazy for her. Steve gives Michelle his cheque for £10,000. Robert feels patronised by the gesture, annoying Michelle when he questions her ex's motives. PC Davies calls at Street Cars to see Eileen as she's investigating a complaint from Geraldine about Summer being abducted by Todd. Seb tells Faye he has to return to his mum's and she offers him a place to live, pushing for him to change his statement about Anna. Angry at the reason behind her generosity he refuses and tells her that Gary can also stuff his job. Robert apologises to Michelle for his outburst and does the same to Steve, revealing to Tracy in the process that Michelle has been given money. Seb apologises to Phelan and they drink to them working together again. Tracy demands answers from Steve, wanting to know if he still has feelings for Michelle. Sinead makes up with Chesney, admitting that Daniel's dumped her and that she's jealous that Chesney has Joseph while she doesn't have a child of her own due to her termination. Phelan gets Seb to fetch his special whisky, knowing that the box actually contains his handgun. He spins a yarn as to why he has it and gets the innocent lad to handle it, thus getting his fingerprints all over it, before putting it in his toolbox. PC Davies speaks to Billy at the hospital about Todd but he is unable to assist her. She tells him that the abduction is a serious issue. Sinead confirms she wants to be married to Chesney more than anything in the world. Steve manages to convince Tracy that there's nothing between him and Michelle. Peter introduces Carla to Toyah who feels uncomfortable at the obvious rapport that still exists between the two. Luke returns from court formally charged. He's still troubled about Andy's whereabouts. Phelan returns the toolbox to under the stairs. Worried about Todd, Eileen is pleased that Phelan and Seb have made up, oblivious to the fact that lad has been set up for blackmail. Cast Regular cast *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor Guest cast *PC Davies - Anne-Marie Draycott Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Men's ward Notes *This additional Thursday episode was transmitted at 8.30pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Faye offers a homeless Seb a place to sleep, on the condition that he changes his statement about Anna; and Steve assures Tracy that he no longer has feelings for Michelle. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,810,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2018 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns